


Body Say

by Atheend (emda)



Series: EXO Song Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body Say- Demi Lovato<br/>Baeksoo (Soo's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Say

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Another drabble that I write because I have a lot of feelings about Baekhyun and his Monster dance solo in the EXOrDIUM tour.   
> Kudos if you liked it. Comments with what you like it or if you want to talk about the boys!

He doesn't know when he started seeing Baekhyun with different eyes. it is not like Kyungsoo never have seen Baekhyun without a shirt. If he thinks hard enough he can recall the times he has seen Baekhyun completely naked. But something about how rip his torso turnout after much exercise and dieting, something about his solo dance part of Monster, something about the red lights on Baekhyun's body that makes Kyungsoo's mouth salivate. 

He is not even affected by the much suggestive choreography of Artificial Love. But somehow, seeing Baekhyun rip his shirt open, revealing his rip torso to their fans set his insides on fire and his mind was convince that the only way to alleviate himself from the heat was to touch Baekhyun, touch him until the fire on his insides was extinguish, let Baekhyun touch him until his body stop screaming from how turn on he got.

Kyungsoo thought he was masking his want well enough until Junmyeon whisper in his ear about a momentary change of roommates and a small plead of keeping the noises to a minimum. Kyungsoo hold down the blush until his eyes met the smirk of Baekhyun as he rub his hand against his clothed abs. Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek in hopes to not curse, but it left his mouth when he saw Baekhyun licking his lips and giving him the most heated stare Kyungsoo has seen in his life. He was in it for a long night.


End file.
